Evelyn Varnell
Birthplace : Las Vegas, Nevada Age: 23 ''Bio'' Evelyn is the eldest child of three. Her parents ran a high-class casino in Vegas that had been owned by her family for a few generations. The Varnells never spoiled their children, despite being perfectly able to. Instead when they were of working age they offered them the option of working in the casino or finding a job elsewhere until they finished school. Evelyn decided to help out in the casino due to the fast paced environment and variety of people that passed through it. She was popular among both the staff and clients thanks to her personality. Always trying her best to be fair, open minded, optimistic, and good humored about most things she always made fast friends. When the war broke out she was both frightened and intrigued about the whole thing. Finally real live aliens just like in all her sci-fi books she loved to read. Soon her curiosity and sense of adventure took over and she told her family she was going to join the military. Her parents took the news badly and eventually guilt tripped her against the idea. She kept her promise not to enlist but realized she was a young woman and needed to spread her own wings. Leaving a message on the home terminal she packed some things and left home for one of the closer colonies near the action. That way she kept her promise but was able to explore and experience new things. Once at the colony she noted some defense measures that seemed rather recently. She took a job as a maintenance worker and learned some other handy skills along the way, like how to correctly aim a firearm and some miscellaneous survival techniques on her off ours. Evelyn kept in regular touch with her family back home, even though they didn't take her departure too well. As the weeks past and the war raged on one of her buddies from Earth who was in the Alliance, was scheduled to be deployed to the colony to bulster troops. On the day of her friend's arrival she finished up work early and headed to the landing zone to meet her. Just as the ship was coming in to view a turian ship shot it down from the sky. Alarms rang as Evelyn froze in place as reality set in. One of the soldiers that was already stationed at the colony grabbed her and moved her to safety. By the time the war ended thanks to the Citadel Council's intervention she had lost a couple of more recently made friends and sustained a few injuries from whenever the fighting had broken out too close. She now bares a scar across her left eye, although thankfully most of the damage to the eye itself has been repaired, thanks to a turian's talon. Learning that the war was just a big misunderstanding she had mixed feelings as most did now. She spent a few days deciding where to go now, not really wanting to stay in this colony and relive the memories. Wanting to make a fresh start she chooses to learn more about the galactic community by booking passage on ship Citadel bound. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character Category:Human